


Sean x Karen One Shots

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: A collection of various one-shots involving our favorite loud and obnoxious pairing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Phineas

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot to start off with, but fret not, more is on the way!

To no one's surprise, it happened because they hadn't been careful. Their lovemaking relied less and less on alcohol, so they couldn't use that as an excuse, either. Sean and Karen were drunkenly in love with each other to the point where one night, proof of their love would be in the world in nine months. 

Sean had Karen in his lap, playfully bouncing her the way they did when they used to sit around the gang's campfire every night. He sang her a little song as she gleefully hung on to his neck. They kissed intermittently, her smooth face grazed by red stubble. Experiencing this was euphoric on its own, but being in their own little house made it even better. 

Sean always found it difficult to not initiate at every moment of the day, but he was learning to give Karen her space. Without fail, Karen flocked to him like a cat needing attention, leading to the intimate moment that started it all. Soon enough, she was pinned beneath him as he whispered desperate "I love yous" into her ear. On another night, Karen would have whispered a fierce "shut up", but tonight, she drank in his words and everything he offered her.

Baby Phineas was that proof, cooing and giggling in her arms.


	2. Stop Pullin' That Face! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is having a hard time managing Sean's faces during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically not a one-shot, but it's honestly easier to just dump it here. Part one of Karen trying to teach Sean to not make weird faces...or maybe learning to accept them.

Karen loved Sean, she truly did, but that didn't mean their lovemaking was always perfect. No couple's lovemaking was, but if someone else saw the face he made as he pumped into her, they'd be uncomfortable too. 

It would start out hot and heavy, but when it got too heavy, one of Sean's eyelids would close while the other stayed wide open. He would grit his teeth and grimace, like someone was pouring alcohol on a wound. It wasn't sexy by any means. And of course the moment Karen would be close to coming is when he would make that stupid face. 

She brought it up that first night they drunkely made love in Marston's tent. It wasn't one she liked to look back on, and frankly neither did he. But it was hard not to when he made that same damn face. Karen wondered how she would ever get him to stop doing it. Sean would be sensitive about it when she brought it up, defensive. She began preferring positions that didn't involve looking at his face, which was a shame. She loved his face, the way he smiled at her and kissed her before entering her body. The golden red stubble poking out of his sharp jawline and cheeks. There was of course the option of closing her eyes, but her lover would beg her to open them so he could see her gaze. 

Why did he have to be so romantic, yet not at once? 

"Well, maybe you should just blindfold him as a 'surprise'," suggested Tilly. 

"But I can't do that forever!" exclaimed Karen. This wasn't the first time she vented to the girls, but each time she did, she felt worse about it. Sean deserved better than that, but she wanted better sex, too. "I just don't know what more I can do. I've talked to him about it, but he just pouts and gets so sensitive. I wish he would just listen to me without taking it so harshly." 

"Maybe you just need to be patient," said Mary-Beth. "And give him some praise when he does things you like! Don't be quick to shut him down."

Karen nodded. "Well, maybe that could work. But with his big ego, I just don't know if it'll get through to him. What if it's like this forever?" 

What Karen didn't know is that Sean, even with his limited hearing from his injury, could hear the girls' conversation. He felt hurt, but more because he knew his pride was getting in the way of satisfying her needs. A man should know better. 

That night, as they lay down for bed, Sean turned towards Karen, rubbing his hand down her arm and kissing her neck. Karen giggled, but was worried she would have another night of creepy-face sex. 

"Me love..." Sean began, "Ah need a word with ye about somethin' ya' said today." 

He felt Karen tense up. She hadn't spoken to him all day, which meant he must have...oh no. 

"Sean, I can exp—"

Sean shushed her with a small kiss. "No, darlin', yer right. Ya' wouldn't have ta' say nothin' if ah jus' listen fer once."

Suddenly, his attention drifted to the hem of her nightgown, hiking it up like curtains bunching in his grip. Karen gasped when his fingers slipped inside her. 

"Tonight is about you." Sean whispered. He watched her carefully, responding to her movements and murmurs of satisfaction. He carefully stroked her ridges, stretched her delicately. Karen melted at the touch of his lips still on her neck, occasional nibbles on her shoulder. Her back arched against his chest as she cried out in ecstasy from one last stroke. As she caught her breath, Sean took the time to lick his fingers, tasting her sweetness. 

"Was dat...a'right?" Sean asked somewhat timidly. 

Karen turned to kiss him. "Yes, more than alright. Thank you." 

There was still some lingering awkwardness between them, knowing that the bigger issue hadn't been fixed. But it was a start.


	3. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen finds that playtime isn't as fun without Sean's over-the-top faces and noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought, but hey, a pandemic gives you plenty of time to work on your smut hobby. ;) Enjoy!

Karen was straddled around Sean's lap, his hands clasped around the sides of her cheeks. He pulled her into a sloppy, desperate kiss. They both knew what was coming: an intense night of sex that could either be filled with ecstasy or totally ruined by the faces Sean made during intimacy. 

Sean was nervous. He had been able to satisfy her, but doing the same thing to avoid disappointing her with his strange habit wouldn't last forever. 

With that said, he'd be practicing. And damn, she did have something to complain about. He had been reluctantly using a mirror while he..."went to pet the dog". But it was for a good cause. No matter how uncomfortable it made him feel, he kept at it until he was semi-confident that even the small faces that he made weren't terrifying. 

Above him, Karen could sense that he had tensed up, his anxiety causing him to accidentally yank one of her curls. She yelped, and he profusely apologized. 

"I'm sorry, love," he whimpered, "Ah...got a little carried away." 

"If you get any more excited, I'll be bald," Karen teased him, hoping to loosen him up. 

Sean relaxed, bringing her back in for another kiss before turning her over onto her back on their bed. He gently gripped the sides of her thighs — they were unbelievably soft. He took a moment to run his hands up and down her skin before positioning himself to please her. Every time he did it, Karen could forgive him for his loud-mouthed antics, since he proved that it could be used for something very useful. 

Of course, that also meant that she would return the favor. Karen would always act like she didn't want to do it, just to tease him. Sean loved playing the game, making him work hard for her. 

"Come on, now, Lamb," he begged as he kissed her lips, his own carrying her scent, "ya' know ya' want him." 

"Maybe..." Karen toyed with him. "What do I get out of the deal?"

"I already gave ya' a treat, ya' got yer deal, darlin'." 

"I'm expensive."

"And worth every penny." 

"So pay what you owe." 

"Alright den," Sean obliged, "I'll let ya' have ta' reins fer da' night. Anything ya' please." 

This satisfied Karen, who agreed by pulling down his trousers and looking delighted by the bulge that greeted her. She took him into her mouth, expecting his typical yelp of pleasure. Instead, he was silent, even when she held him deep in her throat. She looked up at him, stiff as board in all the wrong places. He bit his lip, suppressing any hint of sound. 

Karen stopped and glared at him. Sean looked back at her in confusion. 

"Why'd ya' stop?" he asked. 

"Ain't seeming like you enjoy it..." she muttered.

"'Course I am! Dere ain't nothin' like it!" 

"Then why ain't you making any noise?" 

"Didn't want to disturb ya'."

"I like knowing that I'm doing something right, so...grunt or something." 

"Erm...alright." 

Karen resumed, using every trick in the book to try and elicit a sound out of him. But still, not a peep. She did hear him clench the sheets, but the one noise he did make sounded less like a grunt of appreciation and more like one of a struggle. She stopped once more to look at Sean, who's face had turned red from holding himself back.

"The hell are you doing?" Karen demanded. 

"Just laying here, is that a crime?" Sean asked.

"No it's—" she said before a lightbulb went off in her head. This was about the faces. She felt awful. He was doing his best to make her happy that he felt like he wasn't allowed to feel good, too. She got an idea.

"Yes. It is a crime..." Karen said with honey in her voice, "and there's a bounty out for you to come back alive and screaming."

Sean looked confused, but he was still very much aroused, "MacGuire Junior" at the ready. Karen started again, this time with more vigor. He nearly lost it as she gripped his thighs, digging into them with her fingernails. 

"Ah..." he whimpered, still trying so hard to not scream out. But it became impossible as she mounted him, alternating between rocking and bouncing on his member. 

"Oh, oh Jesus..." he wailed, clenching his teeth and gripping the sheets even tighter. He didn't want to think about the faces he must be making. 

But Karen drank it in, especially when he convulsed beneath her in ecstasy, feeling him rumble inside of her as he yelled out her name. In the afterglow, she slid off him and landed by his side, stroking his cheek. 

"You looked so sexy..." she praised him. "You shouldn't keep that to yourself." 

Sean stared at her in disbelief. "But what about—" 

Karen shushed him with a kiss. "Even if you howl like a coyote, I still want to hear and see you having fun." 

"Awooooo!" he playfully replied, getting him a light smack on the arm. Sean snickered. "Can't take it back now, lass!"


	4. The Nerve of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean stares at Karen's breasts in camp. Pre-relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, the ideas are coming back, even if they are a bit short. Enjoy the teasing!

It was no secret that Karen had impressively large breasts, but apparently Sean wasn't secretive about staring at them. 

"You ain't subtle, Mister MacGuire," Karen said, shooting some side eye. 

"Ya caught me," he admitted, "you can't blame a man fer starin' at such a lovely, volumptious necklace."

"That's some bullshit," she growled, but couldn't hide her small smile. 

"How could I be bullshittin' when it's so lovely?" he countered. Sean daringly touched the velvet part of her choker with one finger, sliding his finger down it suggestively. He expected her to slap him. That was the usual game they played. 

Yet Karen stood there, frozen in place. When he met her gaze, he had to resist kissing her. There was no way he would survive that. And yet should stood there in anticipation, just hoping he would be daring and stupid enough to do it. She didn't know what would make her more furious: if he did do it or didn't do it. 

Sean leaned in and teasingly lingered over her ear and whispered, "If I had me a gold coin, I'd throw it in a well and wish to be hangin' on yer pretty neck in it's place." 

Karen did everything she could to prevent herself from shivering at his words. He pulled away completely and walked off. Her emotions were all over the place; first arousal, then disappointment, and a dash of anger. 

She wouldn't let him get away with this.


End file.
